


Familiar of Genocide

by Vacha



Series: Muse of Divine Irregular Insanity [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: AU Nasuverse?, Bad Decisions, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate of Humanity, Halkeginia, Insanity, Major Character(s), Meme, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Mommy Issues, Other, Plotbunnies, Randomness, Reminiscing, Tragedy, Trolls, Trust Issues, Why Did I Write This?, Writer's Block, demon summoning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacha/pseuds/Vacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only hair breadth from death but brought back to life via extreme procedure. It was meaningless because only wrath and emptiness remains. He wanted revenge. He left everything behind, even his precious friends and comrades. He brought calamity to the world as for he embraced All the World's Evil. Finally he was struck down by the very precious companions he left behind. However he was glad because finally he was stopped. Freed from the insanity on his death, he placed a little hope of meeting her again even if it was brief. Unfortunately, he is unwillingly assigned a new job and he was called upon, probably with need for him to unleash the reign of terror again. Oh well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is not going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably because I read too much ZnT fanfic than this thing come out like a flood so I had to get it out . Well it's my first published fanfic in here. Probably have one or more cringe material and bad grammar so read on your discretion. Please leave review or comment, hopefully constructive if you decide to read it!

The sky was dark but it was also a starry sky. Glimmering shining stars lighting in midst of the night sky. However it was not a quiet night. Accompanied with it was the sound of battlefield. Sound of screams, monstrous roars, gunshot and explosion here and there.

“Isn’t this a beautiful night? And those sound, it is a symphony on my ear. I’ll say it is a good match up. Don’t you agree with me, Saber?” I said as I glared to the person who I am talking with.

She just look at me with pained expression and not gave me any reply. As I looked on her, I also aware about the beautiful sword impaled on my chest. Her sword, the holy sword Excalibur stuck on my chest. It did restrict my movement. Not to say I am lacking some limbs too.

“You not going to say anything? This is boring, come on!” I said comically.

“Why it has to be this way? I know you’re better than this. If I know losing her made you end up like this, I would not hesitate to....” Saber did not finish the sentence as I cut in.

“You know? I like you Saber. I would not able to forgive myself if you were the replacement. I less likely to end up like this but with that guy, it is a different story all together. Would not you agree with that, Archer?” I smirked to the skin tanned tall guy wearing crimson robe coming close towards me. He just stared at me, no words coming from him.

“Well that was in the past. I would cut and kill you both, given the chance. Hell, I would even enjoyed it with full of joy in my heart!” I laugh maniacally as I finished that sentence.

Saber looked away but Archer expression turned grim.

“Ah, don’t be sentimental. I accepted billions worth of curses on me. I take it all. All the World’s Evil in me. I enjoyed every second of it. I wanted revenge, I wanted power, I wanted destruction and that thing gives me all of it.”

I could see Saber fist shook hard as she turn to her back and walked away. Archer in other hand, just keep looking at me with sorrow on his eyes.

“Saber sees you as a close friend. You really helped with the impression as your eagerness to pair us up. A close friend that she did not have many to start with.” Archer told me

“Well I am glad finally you shed your idiotic stubbornness. You always look good together and I love it to from the bottom of my heart.” I smirked at him

“Honestly, it hard to tell the difference even with All the World’s Evil in you. You hardly seem changed at all.” Archer said

“Oh don’t get me wrong here pal. I won’t hesitate to kill both of you if not because of my current situation. Although, I still love you two that in fact, I would frame both your head together so you can be together even after death. Even any of you sacrificed yourself so other could survive, that would be my mission to kill the other half as quickly as possible so you both would not be separated any more!” as I laughed.

“I’d say that was too much info there but I do not doubt even a second that you would do it though.” he scoffed on that.

“Well Archer, you know this won’t hold me forever. I could even recover from this and go on back continue my work, so finish up quick will you?” I remind him the current situation.

“Yeah I know.....” he weakly smiled

“Rejoice, as finally you could be a real hero after you slain the abomination, reincarnations of All the World’s Evil. This is my final gift for you, as the one who used to be your friend and fulfilling his final wish” I said

He come closer to me with his iconic black and white short sword on his hand and he knelled on my right side.

“I regard you as the one of truly best friend I ever had. Honestly it pains me to admit that most of the time, your advice do make sense. Funny thing too, sometime your are like a second father to me. Not to mention at some point you eerily gave me vibe of my old man too. I really wish I did not have to kill you.” he told me with a sad tone.

“Heh, finally you told me that directly on my face. I am flattered, if I had to say something about it. Although that still won’t change my mind about killing you and the rest. Too bad you cannot get all the things you wish for, deal with it!” I told him, sarcastically.

“I am sorry. I am sorry for everything.” he said that as he raised his black sword high.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I muttered lowly.

_“I knew I could count on you if I fall off the grace, partner. Thank you, Archer...no, Emiya Shirou.”_

I felt a sharp pain but it was quick. I know my head already severed from the body. Finally, I can leave the chain of living and joining the ranks of the deceased for better or worse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Darkness.

That the only surrounding I saw as I opened my eyes.

Well it was not a total darkness. I could see reddish veins pulsing around in low dim but other than that I could not see that well. Since I cannot see anything at all so it was not any different than being in darkness.

I could smell blood and other foul things around me. Accompanied with sounds of agony and wailing. Not much difference with I was under the All the World’s Evil. For a hell, this was sure far more docile than I expected.

“Yo, buddy.”

I heard the voice, different from what I heard before. I was not alarmed at all and I lazily try to figure out where the voice came from but I quickly gave up.

“Yo, who’s there?” I asked

“Aww, I am sad. You already forgotten me?” the voice replied

Oh, I remember now. That voice was very familiar with me. In fact I know him REALLY well.

“Yah, yah my bad. Still quite fuzzy here. So you actually here? In person? My, my, this is REALLY interesting.” I replied to the voice.

“Yep, me and the only one, none others. So you get used of here already?” the voice asked

“Well, I had better but I could live with this. So do you know what place is this?”

“Yep, I do. In fact it is pretty damn funny where we ended up.”

“Oh, oh do tell me please. I can’t stand this anticipation!” I said sarcastically

“Ok, wait for it.........................” the voice replied

“Oh come on, spit it out already!”

“This is the Throne of Heroes. Our OWN place in the bloody fucking Throne of Heroes.” he told me

“You don’t say........pfftt”

“It is! Pfft”

We both laughed maniacally. I cannot stop laughing. My side hurts really bad from the laughter. I even rolled on the ground laughing, literally. It took awhile for me and the other person to stop laughing. I cannot even stood up since I kind of spend all my energy, laughing!

“Man, even this is a bad joke, they do know to make a joke eh?” I said

“I know right?! Such a sense of humour they have!” the voice replied

“But they do have really low standard, taking us as one in the Throne of Heroes. Are they desperate or something?”

“Beats me but seem All the World’s Evil is part of us now.” he told me

“Really?”

“Yep, really. For real. Srs bns.”

“Well that explains it all now” I said as I let out a long sigh.

That was not the real reason I let out that sigh. Since I am somehow magically out of nowhere being ascended to the Throne so I would never met ‘her’ again but it was a slim chance to start with anyway.

“I know, it’s a shame, yeah?” the voice said

Well, of course he would know what was bothering me.

“Yeah, it is but I guess that was the part of the penance probably.” I lamented

“Ah, stop being a sour puss! At least your DEAD now.” the voice told me

“Well that is true i guess. We can’t get everything we want anyway.”

“Well said!” he praised me.

_My servant...........................this vast universe_

“Huh, did you hear that?” I ask when I heard someone else's voice in the background

_.......................beautiful, wise and powerful....................heed my call_

“What voice? Oh, wait! I did hear someone else's. A summoning?” the voice replied

“Man, if that person was summoning us. We are nowhere as close as beautiful! They were in for a treat of their life!” I cannot help to laugh out loud listening to the incantation.

“Well, we do get summoned from time to time but.....” the voice said with muse.

“Something wrong?” I asked him

“No but this is doesn’t feel like a normal summoning. It seem taking the whole package.....” the voice said with hint of uncertainty behind it

“What do you even mean by that?” I asked

_................add to my guidance and appear!_

“I guess we have to see about that. Buckle up! Adventures awaits on other side!” the voice told me with anticipation.

“Uh, what?”

As I said that, I felt myself being sucked away. I saw that I was sucked by a green portal that suddenly opened on the middle of the place. I was thrown into spiral of void and nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somewhere in other place, a crowd in a lush, green field and people shouting.

“It’s Zero turn!”

“She will fail anyway!”

“Probably another explosion!”

“Zero, don’t waste your time~ Go HOME!”

The petite, pink haired girl fumed from the crowd that ridiculed her but she keep her concentration. She need to summon a familiar. She need to succeed in this ritual. She need to prove that she is not a Zero.

She chanted the spell for the summoning and as expected from the masses, an explosion happened. The smoke from the explosion obscured the view on the summoning circle.

“Did she fail again?”

“As expected from Zero.”

The smoke was thick and the girl who performing the spell cannot see if she successfully summon something, anything. The crowd already start laughing at her incompetence.

Suddenly from the smoke, a slight of black mist leaked through it. She gets close to see what was that and suddenly an arm like figure, covered in black, thick mist grabbing her throat and lift the petite girl up.

“Oho, what we got here? So are you the one who summoned me? A brat? Seriously!” the deep rough voice coming from the smoke.

That girl could not reply on the ‘thing’. As she was grabbed by ‘it’, she was bombarded with unspeakable horror and malicious intent that would make any normal person screamed out of their brain. However, this girl is not an ordinary one. She would not scream as her rule, the Rule of Steel embedded deep inside her. Although she was suffocating, not from the grasp of the ‘thing’ but rather from the flow of the darkness. She really felt that she was dying.

The crowd start to panic when they see the girl who they called Zero was attacked. They hastily move further away from the girl. The smoke cleared, revealing a humanoid shape covered with black mist with shining red eyes. The ‘thing’ still holding tight on it’s summoner.

"Ah, sweet! All of this are the sacrifice for my summoning? How thoughtful of you!" the vile and monstrous humanoid like creature spoke

At that moment, the crowd scampered and screamed in fear.

“Did she just summoned a demon?!”

“Oh founder. I don’t wanna die yet.”

“Ahhhhhh, fresh meat! Scamper! Tremble! Cry! Feed me with your fear, agony and suffering! No matter where you go, it won’t make a difference because I shall feast on all of you! HA HA HA HA” the 'thing' said.

But a person did not move. A baldy wearing glasses pointing his wand on the ‘thing’.

“Release Ms. Valliere at once. If you do not comply then I have to hurt you!” the guy said

“Hooo, aren’t you a brave one? Really admirable.” the ‘thing’ said

“But how you going to attack with your hand in that state?” ‘It’ was standing beside the guy on his left.

He did not even realize when ‘It’ moved there and when he look at his hand holding the wand, it was limping, hanging from his elbow. He screamed as the pain from his broken arm finally reaches his brain. The girl already passed out as she felt her brain turned into jelly. ‘It’ throw her to the screaming baldy guy as he continued to terrorize the place

“Okay, boys and girls! How about we play hide and seek! Hide well as you are hiding with your life in the line!” the ‘thing’ said with a devilish laughter.

Several people, seem older than the rest of the crowd earlier flying toward the ‘thing’ in attempt to stop it.

“Hoo, company eh. I guess time for some action...........Huh, what?! NO!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I WON’T LET YOU RUIN MY FUN! KAAARGGGHHHHH!”

‘It’ was screaming, sounded like in agony as ‘It’ dropped on its knee. Those people who come for backup surrounding it, cautiously. The ‘thing’ kept howling as it smashed the head on the ground repeatedly. The mist subsides and it revealed a man, with full tattoo all over his body and face. He was breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

“Please seal or even kill me. I am dangerous and believe me you don’t want me to be around..........” he told the people who surrounding him

That was his last word before he was out cold.

**Hoo boy, Louise summoned All the World’s Evil to Halkeginia. This definitely cannot be good.....**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reading this, hopefully it was not a disaster. Maybe most of you notice that my knowledge on ZnT is shit but the setting is unbearable fun to play with. Also the guy was an OC from AU fate/Nasuverse story that I kinda currently working on. The connection to that story? It might be a divergence or it might be a part of it, nothing concrete yet though. This is just random muse that drives me crazy that I had to let out so even this story continuity is not certain. Although please let me know what you think by leaving comment and review, hopefully, gently~


	2. The EX-PO-SE

An elderly man slumped on his chair. He is still bothered with the problem regarding Zero’s, no Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere ‘s familiar. Although the problem is contained for now, the situation still does not improved. Both Louise and her familiar still unconscious and the spreading of rumours around the school. Rumours about demon summoning and such. The familiar currently contained in the dungeon, in a place that hastily reinforced to prevent him from rampaging around like before. This problem really put too much for an old man like him. Well not like he does much work around nowadays anyway.

“Principal Osmond?” a voice came from outside the door.

“Miss Longueville? Come in.”

Her secretary opened the door and informed him

“Sir, there’s an update regarding the situation.”

“What is it?” Osmond stood up when he said that

“Well, the familiar woke up...” Longueville said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes. He is still groggy and felt he was lying on rocky floor. He immediately sit up and stretches his arm. He heard shouting and running footsteps but he did not give a damn about that.

“Damn this kinda sores.”

He rubbed his eyes and he saw a man sitting outside his confinement.

“Oh, I remember you baldy” he said to that man.

The man which his right arm in cask flinched as he speaks.

“How’s the arm? You one lucky bastard aren’t you? At least it was better than being dead.” the familiar chuckled.

“You.............what are you.” the bald man growled.

In swift motion, the man punched steel like bars of the confinement. It shakes but other than that, no effect. The bald guy stood up, shocked by the action.

“Oh, don’t be alarmed. I just testing this confinement of yours. Not too shabby, thought I wonder if this can stop ‘him’.” the familiar smirked towards him.

Sound of door opened and sound of multiple foot step heard towards the dungeon.

“Colbert?! Are you okay?” an elderly voice asked.

“I am fine, seem the prison holds. For now that’s it” Colbert answered

Osmond and several other people arrived on the prison and stared to the prisoner.

“Oh, more company. The more is merrier, right?” he grinned as he said that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louise spontaneously woke up from the bed. First thing she felt was the throbbing headache followed the urge of vomiting. Luckily there was a bin nearby and she fetch it immediately as she dumped her stomach content or what was left of it. The nurse rushed to her, asking her condition.

“Miss Valliere, are you okay?!”

She did not answer. She just stared to the bin but she not exactly stared on it. She lost on her thought as she tried to puzzle what happened before she end up here.

“Miss Valliere!”

The nurse voice snapped her back to reality.

“How long I was out?” she asked.

“About a day, more or less” the nurse answered.

She was out that long. Her head throbbed again and she remembered that she summoned someone.......or something from the ritual.

“My familiar.............Where’s my familiar?!” she yelled.

“Miss Valliere, I don’t think that is........”

She swiftly get up from her bed and stormed out the infirmary.

“Miss Valliere, you are in no condition to move. Come back!” the nurse shouted.

She running, without a clue where to find her familiar. She does not heed her condition at all. She still feel sick but she need to confirm if she successfully summoning a familiar. She running around the academy without any clear destination until she stumbled into Colbert.

“Professor!” she shouted as soon as she saw him.

“Miss Valliere? You just awake? You should not be running around...............”

Colbert was cut in before he could finish.

“My familiar! Where is my familiar?! Did I botched the summoning?!”

Colbert did not know to answer that. She did succeed on the summoning but the familiar she summoned is something unusual and unnatural.

“Miss Valliere, you did summon a familiar but I don’t think it is appropriate for you to see him yet....” he told Louise

“I don’t care. I want to see my familiar now! Please professor!” Louise begged him.

Colbert could see teary eyes on her. Although it still might be a bad idea to let her see her familiar, he could understand and feel guilty to prevent her from seeing the result of her spell, which was the first thing she successfully manage to do. Even it was something dangerous, she still manage to summon something. He relented to her and accompanied her to the dungeon where her familiar is located.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of the door opening breaking the silence of the dungeon.

“Well, well that was fast. I wonder who I get to meet now~” the familiar said playfully.

Colbert and Louise showed up outside his ‘room’

“Ah, baldy! You come back. Already miss me that much? Ah, you little girl. I remember you. So you’re the pinky little brat summoned me huh?”

“The name’s Jan Jean Colbert. Please stop calling me that.” Colbert said.

Louise’s eye widen when she saw the one who speaks. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, still the same. From her view, she saw a man with average build, scruffy black hair and stubble facial hair with red blood eyes. His body and face fully tattooed and wearing a mundane pants.

“Liking what you see little girl? I was stark naked when I appeared and somehow they are nice enough to put this pant on me when I was out cold.” he winked towards Louise.

“Urgh, I am not a little girl! Who are you?!” Louise shouted.

“I don’t give a shit, pinky. You look like a little girl alright. No doubt about it. My eyes still works and as for you, baldy sounds more fun and memorable than your name!” he stared them sharply with his bloodshot eyes, especially at Louise.

“What?! I summoned a person? This cannot be! I summoned...............” she stopped as she felt the urge to vomit when she recalled the event.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” he retorted.

“Well, Miss Valliere. This is your familiar you summoned. This is what behind the black mist surrounded him dissipated, it was the same person.” Colbert explained to Louise.

“Well, yes and no but close enough! Good job baldy!”

Colbert just gave the tattooed man a sharp stare and luckily there was a dump bin where Louise could throw out her dwindling stomach content.

“What a reaction! Not sure whether I should cry for happiness or laughing out loud!” the main said

Colbert patting her back softly as he tried to make her feeling better.

“You know little girl? On that amount of curse, you should at least ended up in a mental asylum but here you are and standing well in front, well not exactly ‘that’ well but still better! I can applaud to that and probably you are capable of being my Master!” the man told Louise.

“What............” Louise said.

“Sorry? Cat got your tongue again?” he laughed as he said that.

“You are not human, aren’t you? What are you?” Louise asked.

“It is no use. He won’t tell us when we asked him earlier.” Colbert told her.

“Doh, why should I tell you guys? You don’t have shit on me to make me tell you that but this little girl is different. Since she summoned me and you baldy, I guess I don’t mind since you being so nice to my summoner and also your stupendous idiotic balls you shown earlier when I appeared was rather amusing. I take a liking on you so I don’t mind letting you know as well. Again, eventually people would know soon or later so not much a suspense anyway~” he said playfully.

“Explain yourself, familiar” Louise said.

“Well, this is hard to explain since seem you guys capable of using magic but it is fundamentally different from what I know of. You could say I am a human but I not exactly a human. For now, let just say, maybe close to supernatural human thingy. Now for the best part, what you have summoned is the embodiment of All the World’s Evil which is yours sincerely, me. Six billion curses shall lay waste on this world, bringing doom to all humans! Though I saw something that not human earlier. Oh well, as long it bleeds, I can kill them, I suppose. Simply put, you had summoned a calamity on your doorstep, congratulations!” he smirked at her.

Louise fall on her butt. The vision she had when he grabbed her during the summoning, now it all make sense. She trembled as she thought if he had more power than the one he inflicted on her. All the horror and catastrophe she could bring here.

“Holy founder........what I have done....” Louise muttered.

Colbert was speechless when he heard his explanation.

“Well I am surprised to see I am still standing here but again, from your difference in magic I think killing me wasn’t so hot after all. Since I don’t die that easily and shit. Who know if you botched the job killing me and that other guy appear and he would not be so pleased about that.” he told them.

“What other..........guy?” Colbert asked, disheartened.

“Well, when I was covered in the black mist? That was the other guy. Basically we are the same person. You know, same coin different side. capiche?” he answered.

“What do you mean by that? You have two person in same body or it is some kind of a switch…...wait. You don’t mean……...so on top of that, I got a familiar with mental problem?!” Louise growled.

“Cute, I think you wanted to say insane but I appreciate the gesture. I leave that for you to figure out. Also one more thing, could you stop calling me familiar? I found that term insulting. I wouldn’t be so nice if you called me that again, even it’s from you little girl.”

He said that in playful demeanour but his voice become stern on the familiar part. Louise notice that and know he was not playing around on that case.

“Then, what should I call you? What is your name?” Louise asked.

He stopped into a pause when the ‘name’ word coming out from Louise mouth. He recalled his past, his struggle, his delight, his comrades, troublesome Archer and his circle and ‘her’. Then his regret, his stupidity and choices and things fall apart leading to his descend to madness. When he accepted All the World’s Evil, the person who he was before is dead and so does his name. He was not that person any more thus the name is not his. His fist shakes as he clamped it so hard and that did not escaped from Louise observation.

“H-hello.......?” Louise stammered as she tried to get her familiar attention.

“I do not have a name, not any more. Now I am known as Avenger and that what you will call me.” he answered with stern voice.

“Mr. Avenger huh.............” Colbert muttered.

Louise did not say anything. The name truly give a bad vibe and somehow she felt that name suit her familiar so well.

“So little girl, I gave mine so what is your name?” Avenger asked her

“Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere” she answered.

“Bleargh, I think I can twist my tongue saying that name. Damn long too! Little Louise, Little Lou, Little Valliere, Little Val, well at least some of your name sounds fun to play with!” Avenger mused.

Louise paid no heed to his words. She slowly stand up and walking wobbly towards the stairs. Colbert tried to help her but she stopped him from doing so.

“Little pinky.” Avenger called her.

She stopped but did not look at him.

“This baldy earlier gave me a crash course about the summoning ritual. He told me that ‘familiar’ was chosen based on the best suited for the summoner.” he said

“What are you implying, fa.......Avenger?” she asked.

“Even that summoning an apocalyptic being was not part of your life plan or whatever but maybe deep inside you, maybe in your subconscious that you hate this world so much that you wanted to destroy it so badly?” Avenger said.

Louise freezes as she heard that,

_Do I actually wanted that?_

She asked herself that in her thought and then Avenger continued.

“Also according to this baldy, this ritual will not completed until the bonding spell was cast to seal the pact. Whether you are thinking to seal our pact or not, you better think very, very, very, very HARD on your choices because this thing could be your only chance of your lifetime. Salvation and Destruction, Saviour or Butcher of Humanity, save the world or burn it to ashes. I had to say each have their own merit. Thread lightly and carefully, Little Val~”

Louise did not answered to that and she climbed the stairs towards the exit. Colbert nestled his temple as he was bothered by the statement and also Avenger’s reluctance to call his name. Avenger shouted as they are leaving.

“Rejoice, little girl. Your deepest wish and desire will finally come true!”

Avenger’s chuckle sound echoed in the dungeon. Louise was annoyed with the statement but she does not stop as she exiting the dungeon. Avenger sat down and laid his back on the wall, humming playfully as he heard the dungeon door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most might aware, my lack of knowledge on ZnT lore become apparent at this point. Although I might have rough idea how to proceed for few more but if I proceed with this, it will butcher ZnT premise along the way, if I had not done that already LOL. Getting myself to know more about ZnT universe is alluring but with constrain of life, stuff I am working on, (and for the obvious, well I think anyone get it. Hint : fanfic writers) I would not get to that anytime soon hence the next chapter(s) hangs in limbo. Although do not let that stop you from leaving a feedback, I would like to know what you think about the story or writing in general so I can improve. Thank you for your time and see you on another chapter/oneshot/story~


End file.
